Aide moi
by Bella286
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Hermione, l'année s'annonçait excellent,mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le destin en a décidé autrement. Son monde va s'écrouler, et une seule personne va réussir à l'aider, la rassurer, l'aimer...mais qui ? FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

Aide-moi !  
  
Titre : Aides-moi ! Auteur : Moi Virginie286@aol.com Genre : je sais pas trop, romance bien sûr, en fait surtout au début et à la fin, mais le reste je sais pas Disclamer : personne n'est à moi, quoique je ne dirai pas non si Tom ou Daniel passaient à la maison un de ses 4, mais bon, je m'égare là. Ils ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Miss J.K Rowling, qui serait un ange si elle s'activait un peu à nous écrire ses livres ! enfin voilà, j'arrête là mon p'tit monologue et je vous laisse lire !  
  
***  
  
« Cette année sera la plus belle. » songea Hermione en approchant du Poudlard Express, qui l'a conduirait elle et ses amis à Poudlard, leur école pour jeunes sorciers. Elle avait passé un super été avec ses amis, et avait enfin reçu sa lettre de Poudlard l'informant qu'elle serait Préfète en chef cette année, pour cette 7ième et dernière année. Hermione était heureuse, et avait tout ce dont elle rêvait : elle était brillante, ses parents l'aimaient, elle avait d'excellents amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, et elle sortait avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa première année.  
  
Au début du mois de juillet, ses parents lui avaient annoncé leur départ pour plusieurs séminaires en Europe, et donc qu'elle passerait tout le mois seule. Elle pouvait inviter ses amis, et s'empressa alors d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour lui demander de venir, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir, trop heureux de pouvoir quitter les Dursley. Malheureusement, Ron lui avait envoyé en hibou en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir venir, ses parents ayant décider d'aller rendre visite à son frère aîné, Charly, parti en Roumanie étudier les dragons. Hermione était un peu déçue, mais elle s'était vite consolée à l'idée de passer un mois seule avec Harry. Et elle avait passé les meilleurs vacances de sa vie ; ils passaient tout leur temps à rire, à se promener, et Harry lui avait même transmit son plaisir de voler, quoique Hermione préférait quand même garder les pieds sur la terre ferme.  
Un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient allongés dans l'herbe, la tête d'Hermione reposée sur le torse d'Harry, les choses avaient changées.  
  
***  
  
Flash : « Dis Harry, tu crois que je serai préfète-en-chef cette année ? lui avait demandé Hermione, pour la énième fois. » « Hermione.. souffla Harry. Tu ne pense donc jamais à rien d'autre ? Rien ne t'intéresse à part les études ? » « Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que. » « Pourquoi tu nous parle jamais de garçons, ou de trucs de fille ? » « Peut être parce que, comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, c'est des trucs de fille, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ni toi ni Ron n'êtes des filles ! » « C'est vrai, mais n'empêche que tu nous parles jamais de garçons ! A ton âge, tu ne devrais te préoccuper que de tel pull assorti avec telle jupe, ou tel rouge à lèvre serait assorti à ta couleur de peau, ou. je sais pas moi, des trucs de ton age. » « Peut être, mais peut être que ça m'intéresse pas, tout simplement ! » « Mouais, peut être, mais tu me fera pas croire que tu n'as flashé sur aucun mec à Poudlard ! » « Eh bien.. si, peut être. Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire qui c'est ! » « Ah bon ? moi j'en suis pas si sûr. »  
  
Et sur ce, Harry se redressa rapidement, Hermione grognant d'être si brusquement délogée, et il se mit à la chatouiller, heureux de voir Hermione rire et se tortiller sous ses caresses.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord ! tu as gagné, je vais te le dire, mais alors arrêtes ! lança t-elle en rigolant toujours. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plaise ! »  
  
« Dis toujours, on verra, lança à son tour Harry, satisfait de sa victoire. » « Très bien. Goyle. »  
  
« Grrr ! t'es horrible ! Je te savais pas aussi sadique et perverse ! Maintenant, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de vous imaginer en train de . »  
  
« Non ! Tais-toi ! je tiens à garder l'image de la petite fille sage un peu trop sérieuse et rat de bibliothèque que tu as de moi. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait très longtemps que je ne te vois plus comme ça. Tu n'es plus la même, tu as changé, embelli, et . »  
  
Mais tu ne pas toujours pas dit sur qui tu avais, réellement, flashé, changea brusquement de sujet Harry, conscient de ce qui était en train de dire. » « Toi. »  
  
Cette déclaration eu l'effet d'une bombe sur un Harry encore troublé par ce qu'il allait dire. Il se figea, et toujours en position dominante sur Hermione depuis qu'il avait gagné en la chatouillant, il fixa Hermione qui, gênée, se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise d'Harry et se reprit. « Euh. je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et partit vers la maison. » « Attends 'Mione ! l'interpelle Harry qui venait de comprendre. »  
  
Il l'a rattrapa et lui saisit le poignet, et elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la forçant à se retourner, il l'embrassa doucement, sans la brusquer malgré l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser depuis si longtemps. Mais il fut agréablement surpris quand elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou, et qu'elle approfondit leur baiser.  
  
Fin du flash.  
***  
  
Ils avaient passé de merveilleuses vacances, puis avait retrouvé Ron en août, et avaient fini l'été ensemble. Une année très sympathique s'annonçait. « Cette année sera vraiment parfaite », songea de nouveau Hermione en prenant la main que lui tendait Harry pour monter à bord. Mais elle ignorait que le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
  
Une fois le train arrivé, tous les élèves étaient attendus dans la grande salle pour la répartition des élèves de première année, et l'annonce des noms des préfets et préfets en chef, et Hermione découvrit, non sans un certain dégoût, que Drago Malefoy était le second préfète en chef, et qu'elle devrait partager avec lui les appartements réservés aux préfèts en chef. « Ne t'inquiète pas, lui avait murmuré Harry, je ne le laisserai pas t'ennuyer, ni même t'approcher de trop près » « Merci, lui avait-elle simplement murmuré, en déposant un léger baiser sur sa main qu'elle tenait fermement dans la sienne. »  
  
***  
  
Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, et étrangement, Drago n'avait jamais cherché à insulter Hermione, et ils parvenaient même à échanger quelques phrases. Bien sûr, ça n'allait jamais plus loin que « bonjour », « au revoir » ou encore lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur rôle, mais c'était déjà ça, se disait Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Mais un jour, alors que tout allait bien, tout le petit monde et la stabilité que c'était crée Hermione s'écroula. Un jour, après une promenade dans le parc avec Harry, elle était rentrée seule et une fois la porte de leur appartement fermée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde, mais également l'homme qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il sortait de la chambre de son fils, l'observa un instant, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta à son niveau, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Depuis ce jour et cette horrible rencontre, Hermione avait changé. Elle devenait de plus en plus distante avec ses amis, parfois d'une froideur qui les étonnait, et passer de nombreuses heures seule dans sa chambre. Ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat de malice et de gaieté, et elle arborait désormais un masque d'une tristesse infini. Harry avait bien essayait de savoir ce qui se passait, de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle se refermait sur elle-même, et quand il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, elle avait paniqué et s'était sauvé en lui criant de ne pas la toucher, de la laisser seule, ce qui blessa Harry.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était excusée de son comportement mais lui avait demandé de la laisser partir, ce qu'Harry avait tout d'abord refusé puis accepté, non sans regret, la voyant insisté. Ils étaient redevenus de simples amis.  
  
***  
  
« Hey, Granger ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? lui demanda Drago en voyant une trace de coup sur son ventre, lorsqu'elle avait retiré son pull, son débardeur s'étant légèrement soulevé en même temps. Tu n'arrive même plus à tenir debout ? » « Rien ! s'empressa t-elle de répondre en tirant sur son débardeur. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » ajouta t-elle sèchement. « Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, débrouille toi toute seule » lui répliqua Drago, un peu vexé, avant de quitter la salle.   
  
***  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, et Drago avait remarqué que Hermione était de plus en plus différente. Sans lui accorder plus d'importance que d'habitude, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus, qu'elle était toujours triste, et il regrettait de ne plus la voir sourire comme elle le faisait avant. Ses notes avaient chuté, elle ne travaillait plus à la bibliothèque comme avant. Elle passait tout son temps enfermée dans sa chambre, et Drago ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider car Hermione le rembarrait à chacune de ses approches.  
  
***  
  
Un soir pourtant, en rentrant dans leur salle commune, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione, des coups semblait-il. Il se précipita alors vers sa chambre, mais fut stoppé net par le tableau qui l'empêcha formellement d'entrer. Après plusieurs tentatives, toutes vaines, Drago menaça la jeune demoiselle des pires châtiments si elle ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la porte, et elle accepta, terrorisée à l'idée que le jeune Malefoy exécute ses menaces. Il entra, avec un merci ironique à la jeune femme.  
  
Ce qu'il vit le figea, et il regretta aussitôt son manque d'attention à Hermione ces dernières semaines, et surtout il regrettait de ne jamais avoir insisté pour qu'elle lui parle. Il vit Hermione recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, en sous- vêtements, sanglotant et pleurant à chaudes larmes, les bras contusionnés de bleus et de petites coupures parsemant son ventre. Elle avait du sang qui coulait de ses plaies, et tout doucement, Drago s'approcha de ce corps meurtri, n'osant pas la toucher de peur de la faire souffrir encore plus. Il l'observa un instant, interdit, puis approcha sa main du bras d'Hermione, mais elle le repoussa violemment.  
  
Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, et l'a pris dans ses bras, malgré les réticences et les cris d'Hermione, mais il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle était traumatisée et il devait la rassurer, la calmer avant tout. Après quelques minutes de larmes, de cris et de sanglots étouffés, Hermione se calma enfin et s'endormit dans les bras de Drago, épuisée. Il était restée un instant avec elle puis l'avait allongée sur son lit, et faisant disparaître ses blessures, il la laissa se reposer. Avant de partir, il remarqua avec horreur une lame de rasoir sur le sol, prés du corps ensanglantée quelques instant plus tôt de son ami. Il éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce, se jurant de découvrir la vérité sur cette histoire.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, elle l'avait remercié et lui avait fait promettre de ne parler à personne de tout ça, et il avait accepté, bien qu'elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication, sur l'origine de ses coups. Drago ressentait une profonde tristesse envers Hermione, et se sentait impuissant. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, Hermione avait du souffrir énormément pour s'infliger cela, et il s'était juré qu'il la vengerait, qui que ce soit ait pu lui faire du mal, il allait payer.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passaient et Drago découvrait un peu plus de la vie d'Hermione, et regrettait réellement toutes les fois où il l'avait insultée et méprisée sans la connaître. Elle ne se confiait jamais sur ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins pas directement. Mais un jour, Drago eut l'idée de lui faire faire un dessin. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il avait lu un jour dans une revue moldue que certains médecins agissait de la sorte avec les enfants qui avaient subi un traumatisme et qui se refermaient sur eux-mêmes.  
  
***  
  
La nuit suivante, Hermione était profondément endormie, puis elle se mit à gesticuler dans son sommeil, et se débattre, comme si on l'attaquer. Elle pleurait et avait très chaud. Elle se revoyait allongée, par terre, criant de toutes ses forces qu'on vienne l'aider, mais personne n'était là, et il riait, il riait de son malheur. Elle souffrait, il lui faisait mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se débattait, lui criait d'arrêter, qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'il le paierait, mais il n'arrêtait pas, et comme à chaque fois, elle se réveillait en hurlant, ses draps trempés de sueurs et de larmes. Elle regardait tout autours d'elle, pour voir s'il n'était pas revenu, et comme à chaque fois, Drago arrivait subitement et la prenait dans ses bras, et elle s'agrippait à lui en pleurant et en suffoquant.  
  
A chaque fois, il passait une heure à la rassurait, lui murmurant qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Et elle se rendormait, bercée par ses propres sanglots et les caresses de Drago, qui s'endormait également.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, lassé d'être impuissant face à la détresse de son mais, il se décida à lui demander ce fameux dessin. Elle avait tout d'abord sourit à cette requête, puis avait accepté, et lui avait laissé son dessin sur sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre, où il avait désormais accès, Hermione préférant qu'il ait le mot de passe pour la protéger au cas ou.  
  
Quand il avait remarqué le dessin posé sur la table, Drago avait sourit, satisfait de la confiance qu'Hermione semblait lui accordait de jour en jour. Mais quand il observa le dessin, son visage se décomposa. Il lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, et de dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans trop réfléchir. Il regarda de nouveau le parchemin et vit un cercueil de dessiné, accompagné d'une tombe au nom de « Hermione Granger, fille chérie et amie dévouée ». Il eut un haut le c?ur en apercevant une Hermione meurtrie dessinée à côté, de nombreuses blessures défigurant son corps et son visages, ses vêtements maculés de sang.  
  
« C'était donc ça » pensa Drago.  
  
Le soir où il l'avait découvert, Hermione voulait mourir. Elle s'était elle- même blessée, d'où la lame à côté d'elle, il aurait du s'en doutait, personne n'était sorti avant qu'il ne rentre, et la chambre était vide. Et ce soir là n'était pas le premier. Il se rappela le soir où ôtant son pull, il avait découvert des traces de coups sur le corps d'Hermione. Mais depuis quand s'infligeait-elle cela ? Et pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle voulait mourir ce jour là, et elle le voulait toujours.  
  
Ce dessin lui redonnait l'espoir infime que Hermione allait un peu mieux, et qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. Oui, c'était un appel au secours, et il allait l'aider. Il essuya l'unique larme que ne coulerait jamais sur le visage de Drago Malefoy, plia le parchemin et rejoignit sa classe.  
  
***  
  
Pendant presque une semaine, il restait avec Hermione dans leur salle, et s'arrangeait toujours pour que quelqu'un soit avec elle, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque Harry et Ron la collaient constamment. Pour une fois, il en était content. Pendant ce temps, il réfléchissait, et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Hermione refusait de l'aide extérieur, et ne discutait qu'avec lui. Il avait rassemblé tout plein de détails troublant, comme ses notes qui chutaient, sa prise de distances, sa froideur, ses cauchemars incessants qui le réveillait quand il entendait Hermione hurler dans sa chambre, et à chaque fois, il se précipitait dans sa chambre, la prenait dans ses bras et tentait de la calmer, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à son réveil. Il y avait cette fois aussi, un matin quand il était rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'Hermione prenait un bain. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, et elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais il trouvait étrange la manière qu'elle avait de se laver, se frottant avec insistance les bras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent rouges d'irritation. Elle pleurait et se frotter avec force, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'une saleté tenace, alors qu'elle prenait un bain tout les matins, le soir, et parfois Drago la voyait rentrer le midi prendre une douche. Ce détail aussi le troublait, cette manie de se laver sans cesse.  
  
Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre tout ça, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Hermione se confiait de plus en plus à lui, et suivant son conseil, elle essayait de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses amis, ne serait-ce pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Harry et Ron en étaient ravi, pensant qu'elle allait un peu mieux, mais son visage crispé quand elle leur souriait leur prouvait le contraire. Ils essayaient d'être le plus doux possible avec elle, de la rassurait, la protéger, mais de quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait, et n'insistaient plus, de peur qu'Hermione ne s'éloigne à nouveau d'eux, les laissant seuls comme à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre abordait le sujet.  
  
***  
  
Après les cours, Drago retourna dans leur salle commune pour travailler un peu, et commença les devoirs que Rogue lui avait donné quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il aperçut Hermione entrer et aller directement dans la salle de bain, en lui glissant un rapide « salut Drago » quand elle s'était aperçu de sa présence.  
  
« Où vas-tu Hermione ? » « Dans la salle de bain. » « Pourquoi tu vas prendre une douche, encore ? » « Parce que j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin. »  
  
« Besoin ? Mais Hermione, tu as déjà pris une douche ce matin, il y a 4h à peine. » « Masi il le faut, tu ne comprends pas, sanglota t-elle, changea tout à coup de comportement, et se frottant énergiquement les bras. »  
  
« Attends Hermione ! Masi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » « Il faut que ça parte » répondit-elle simplement, sans cesser de se frotter. « Masi quoi ? Qu'est ce qui doit partir ? » « Mais ça ! » s'écria Hermione en lui montrant ses bras. « Mais tu n'as rien Hermione, tes bras sont propres, comme le reste de ton corps d'ailleurs. » « Non non non ! il faut que ça parte, je suis toute sale, regarde, il faut que ça parte, il le faut » ne cessait de répéter Hermione, ce qui m'était mal à l'aise Drago.  
  
Mais Drago comprit qu'Hermione se sentit sale, sale de son corps, et honteuse, ce qui expliquait les bleus sur ses bras, les coupures qu'elle se faisait, les douches qu'elle prenait sans cesse. Il hésita un instant, puis demanda : « Pourquoi tu te blesse comme ça Hermione ? » « Comment ça ? » feignit de ne pas comprendre Hermione. « Miss, s'il te plait, parle moi. je te parle des coups et des coupures que tu t'infliges, comme l'autre jour, quand je t'ai trouvée dans ta chambre, tu te souviens ? Et je te parle de ceux là aussi, car tu continue, regarde, ajouta Drago en lui ôtant son gilet et en soulevant son débardeur. »  
  
Mais la réaction d'Hermione le stoppa net. Elle s'était mise à paniquer, secouée de spasmes, sanglotant qu'elle avait été méchante, qu'il l'avait puni, qu'elle devait avoir mal. Et quand il lui avait retiré son gilet, elle s'était éloignée et recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle le suppliait d'arrêter, de ne pas recommencer, qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait plus s'adresser à Drago. Elle tremblait, et ne cessait de supplier d'arrêtait, de la laisser, qu'elle avait mal, et là, Drago sembla percuter, tout devenant clair dans son esprit.  
  
Il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune fille, déglutit avec peine et lui murmura : « Qui t'a fait ça Hermione ? »  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua de lui parler, essayant de garder son calme malgré le sang qui bouillait dans ses veines, et sa colère montant en lui, à l'idée d'Hermione, seule, subissant, pleurant et se débattant, et il comprit d'où lui venait ses cauchemars, et surtout de quoi elle avait si peur, de qui.  
  
« Hermione, dis moi qui t'a fait ça, dis-moi qui a osé te toucher et te mettre dans cet état là, dis le moi, je t'en prie. »  
  
Mais Hermione trop secouée, et après plusieurs sanglots et un « je ne peux pas », Drago l'a prie doucement dans es bras et pour la première fois, elle s'agrippa à lui, consciemment, pas comme les nuits où elle était terrorisée, non, elle s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, pour ne plus le lâcher.  
  
« Aide-moi » lui avait t-elle murmuré, et Drago sembla soulagé de la voir se reposer sur lui, avoir confiance en lui, malgré son passé, et était fier d'être le seul à qui elle osait se confier de la sorte, le seul qu'elle laissait l'approcher, la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Il passa délicatement son bras sous ses genoux et la prie dans ses bras. Il traversa la salle, et voyant que la jeune femme du tableau était en promenade, il conduisit Hermione dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais à peine s'était-il éloigné du lit qu'Hermione lui retint le bras, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule, qu'elle avait peur, peur qu'il ne revienne, peur qu'il ne recommence.  
  
Il s'approcha alors du lit et s'allongea sur celui-ci, à côté d'Hermione, mais suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas qu'elle s'effraye. Mais étrangement, Hermione se retourna et se vint se blottir dans ses bras, se collant le plus possible contre lui.  
  
« Protèges-moi Drago, je t'en prie, protèges-moi, ne le laisse pas recommencer. » le suppliait-elle, les yeux clos, mi-endormie mi-somnolente, avant de s'endormir complètement, les bras de Drago l'enveloppant pour la protéger.  
  
Cette nuit là, il ne fut pas réveillé en sursaut par une Hermione en pleurs et complètement paniquée. Hermione dormit paisiblement, le visage serein. Drago l'avait veillée quelques heures puis s'était endormi à son tour.  
  
A suivre ..  
  
Alors, que va t-il se passer ? Drago va t-il découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Hermione va t-elle se réconcilier avec Harry ou choisir celui qui la rassure, la protège, celui avec lequel elle se sent bien, en sécurité, celui qui la console de ses cauchemars.. ? Bon, dis comme ça, le choix est vite fait, mais si vous voulez savoir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! C'est sadique, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour que vous envoyiez tout pleins de reviews ! Ce serait quand même dommage, sachant en plus que la suite attend bien patiemment dans mon ordi et que je trouve le chap 2 encore mieux ! A vous de voir, je ne la publierai pas sinon, moi ça m'est égale vu que je connais la fin ! Alors à bientôt 


	2. disputes

Aide-moi...  
  
Titre : Aides-moi. Auteur : Moi Virginie286@aol.com Genre : je sais pas trop, romance bien sûr, en fait surtout au début et à la fin, mais le reste je sais pas Divers : pour ceux que ça intéresse, avec une amie, Laure on est en train d'écrire une fic Olive et Tom, mais elle viendra pas toute de suite car faut que je m'active à écrire ma partie. Disclamer : personne n'est à moi, quoique je ne dirai pas non si Tom ou Daniel passait à la maison un de ses 4, mais bon, je m'égare là. Ils ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Miss J.K Rowling, qui serait un ange si elle s'activait un peu à nous écrire ses livres ! enfin voilà, j'arrête là mon p'tit monologue et je vous laisse lire !  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
disputes . ( ou comment énerver Drago en lui disant qu'il n'est rien pour Hermione.)  
  
***  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Drago passa le plus de temps possible avec Hermione, essayant de lui redonner goût à la vie, aux études, et surtout reprendre confiance en elle et en les autres, et regagner l'estime d'elle- même qu'elle avait abandonnée ce soir là. C'est pourquoi il voulait passer ce temps avec elle, car il savait ce qu'elle avait, ce qu'elle avait subi. Ils faisaient des choses simples, des jeux, des danses, autant d'activités qui nécessitaient des gestes et des approches corporels, anodins pour quiconque mais qui représentaient un danger, une faiblesse pour Hermione qui l'effrayaient. Drago voulait qu'elle fasse cela, consciemment, et qu'elle aille de nouveau vers les autres.  
  
Il ne voulait pas avoir de contacts avec elle seulement quand elle paniquait et qu'elle ne trouvait de sécurité que blottie dans ses bras. A chaque geste, il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il ne blesserait pas et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et à chaque fois, elle consentait.  
  
Puis un jour, voyant qu'elle avait fait des progrès, il s'était décidé à aller un peu plus loin. Il pris doucement son visage entre ses mains, attendant une quelconque réaction de panique, mais elle ne disait rien, et attendait. Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui l'affecta beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur, mais c'était une étape à franchir. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais souhaitait réellement qu'elle aille mieux, alors il l'avait embrassée. Il savait qu'elle aimait Harry, et bien qu'il le détestait, il voulait qu'Hermione soit heureuse, et elle devait retrouver foi en l'amour, en son amour pour Harry, sans en avoir peur. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve l'envie d'aimer, d'être aimée, embrassée.  
  
Quand il l'avait embrassé, elle ne s'était pas reculée, et s'était même laisser faire.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » lui avait-elle ensuite demandé.  
  
« Je veux que tu reprenne goût à la vie, à l'amour. Et je sais que tu me fais assez confiance pour savoir que je ne veux pas abuser de toi, juste que tu ailles mieux. Et c'est une étape à franchir. »  
  
Mais contre toute attente, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, d'un baiser bien plus profond que celui qu'il lui avait donné. Il se laissa faire, puis se recula légèrement.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? » lui demanda t-il à son tour  
  
« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Drago » lui murmura t-elle, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
« Non Hermione, tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, souria Drago, d'un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille, et Hermione n'échapper pas à la règle. Tu le crois peut être, à cause de tout ce temps qu'on passe ensemble, et à cause de ce baiser, mais crois-moi, tu ne m'aime pas, je suis ton pire ennemi, tu ne te rappelle pas ? lui demanda t-il en souriant. Celui que tu aimes, c'est Potter, pas moi. »  
  
« Harry. » murmura t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
« Il faut que tu lui parle, que tu lui dise.. »  
  
« Non ! non, je peux pas, il faut pas, j'ai pas le droit. » se rétracta aussitôt Hermione.  
  
« Masi Hermione.. Calme toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es pas responsable, tu m'entends ? »  
  
Masi elle ne l'entendait plus, elle s'était enfui en courant. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans les couloirs dans cet état là, il partit aussitôt à sa suite.  
  
Il l'a rattrapa rapidement et lui retint le bras. « Hermione, attends, tu. »  
  
« Lâche-la tout de suite Malefoy ! » s'écria une voix derrière lui.  
  
« Potter » siffla Drago en se retournant vers lui, et pendant ce court instant, Hermione en profita pour s'échapper.  
  
« Je t'interdis de la toucher Malefoy, ni même de l'approcher, tu m'entends ? »  
  
« Tu m'interdis ? Et depuis quand tu m'interdis de faire ce que je veux ? »  
  
« Hermione est mon amie, et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal. »  
  
« Du mal ? Jamais je ne la toucherai ! Quant à ton amie, comme tu le dis si bien, depuis quand tu ne t'ai pas préoccupé d'elle ? 'Mione a besoin. »  
  
« Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, tu ne connais pas, tu n'es rien pour elle » s'écria Harry, ce qui blessa Drago.  
  
« Si seulement ce crétin savait » pensa Drago.  
  
« Je ne la connais pas, c'est ça ? je crois que je la connais bien plus que vous, qui vous dîtes ses amis ! Ces dernières semaines, j'ai été plus proche qu'elle que tu ne l'a jamais été Potter, et que tu le sera jamais, même en ayant été son petit ami ! J'en sais bien plus sur elle que vous deux réunis. »  
  
« C'est faux ! s'écria Ron, jusque là resté silencieux.  
  
« Faux ? Vous êtes ses amis et vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elle a, pourquoi elle est dans cet état ! Pourquoi ses notes ont chutées, pourquoi vous ne pouvez plus l'approcher, pas même toi Potter ! Autant de questions que vous vous posez, autant de questions que moi seul ait les réponses, et vous vous dîtes ses amis ? »  
  
« C'est faux, tu mens ! tu ne sais rien d'Hermione » s'emporta Harry.  
  
« Très bien, réplique Drago, piqué au vif. Tu savais que chaque nuit elle faisait des cauchemar, qu'elle se débattait, souffrait, et se réveillait en hurlant ? Tu savais que chaque nuit, je passais des heures à la calmer, à la rassurer, pendant qu'elle s'agrippait à moi en pleurant ? Tu savais qu'elle prenait des douches matin midi et soir parce qu'elle se sent sale ? Tu savais qu'elle se mutilait le corps et le visage pour se punir, et que je dois sans cesse lui faire disparaître ces blessures ? Non, tu ne le savais pas, tu ne sais plus rien d'elle . Celle que tu connais est morte il y a 3 mois, quand tout a commencé. Ce que tu sais c'est qu'elle refuse que vous l'approchiez, ou que tu ne la touche, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je suis le seul qu'elle laisse la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurait quand elle a peur, la réchauffer quand elle a froid. Tu ne savais pas non plus que chaque nuit elle dormait dans ma chambre pour que je la protège, qu'elle se blottis dans mes bras me suppliant de la protéger, de peur qu'il ne revienne ! »  
  
« il ? »l'interrompit Harry, encore sous le choc de ces révélations. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as dit « il » ! Qui ça il ?  
  
« Tu divague Potter, j'ai pas dit il, j'ai dit qu'elle avait peur, c'est tout ! »  
  
« Non, Harry a raison, ajouta Ron. Tu as dit il ! tu as dit qu'elle avait peur qu'il revienne ! »  
  
« Très bien. concéda Drago. Potter, tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi aucun garçon ne pouvait l'approcher, pourquoi elle se sentait sale et voulait se punir d'avoir été méchante en se mutilant ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle refusait même que tu la touche, alors qu'elle t'aimait, que tu étais son petit ami, le seul qui pouvait l'embrassait, le seul avec qui elle pouvait aller plus loin, celui qui pouvait la blesser et lui rappeler. »  
  
« Stop ! je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir Malefoy ! »  
  
« Oh si tu vois ! répliqua Drago, son visage pale rougit par la colère. Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir ! Mais le reconnaître t'oblige à reconnaître que tu n'étais pas là, que tu n'a pas su la protéger, ni même voir à quel point la fille que tu aimais souffrait ! Le reconnaître t'oblige à te rendre à l'évidence que tu n'étais pas là quand la fille que tu dis aimer ce faisait violer ! tu n'étais pas là non plus quand elle essayait de se tuer ! » s'emporta Drago, regrettant aussitôt c'est parole. Il avait promis, et avait failli.  
  
Il se calma un instant, respira, puis lâcha dans un souffle :  
  
« J'ai eu tort de vouloir t'aider, de vouloir que ça s'arrange entre Hermione et toi. Tu n'en vaut pas la peine, et peut être que si elle te fuit tant que ça, c'est peut être parce que c'est toi qui lui a fait ça ! »  
  
Cette fois, Drago avait été trop loin, et il le savait. Harry allait se jeter sur lui, mais Ron trouve le courage de le retenir, lui murmurant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il mentait. Drago partit, non sans jeter un dernier regard plein de reproches à Harry. Il avait été trop loin, mais tout ce qu'il avait dit été vrai, il le savait, Harry le savait.  
  
***  
  
Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, regrettant d'avoir trahi la confiance d'Hermione qu'il avait mis si longtemps à gagner. Mais par-dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'il avait eu envers Potter. Hermione était son amie, une fille qu'il voulait protéger, comme sa propre s?ur, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit si violemment quand Harry lui avait crié qu'il n'était rien pour Hermione, qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. il parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra en claquant la porte violemment. Il n'avait pas croisée Hermione, et cela l'inquiétait un peu, mais après tout, elle rentrerait quand elle se sera calmée.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment, et Hermione lui criait de venir immédiatement, et lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça, qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Elle tambourinait contre sa porte, et apparemment, elle était en colère. Il se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Hermione pleurait, et elle avait les yeux gonflés et rougis.  
  
« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? lui reprocha t-elle en pleurant. J'avais confiance en toi, t'avais pas l'droit de leur dit, t'avais pas l'droit ! » répétait-elle, en lui donnant des coups sur le torse.  
  
« Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais rien leur dire, mais il m'a énervé, et c'est sorti tout seul. C'est pas une excuse, je le sais, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir trahi ta confiance. Je voulais garder tout cela secret, ne serait-ce pour partager quelque chose avec toi que Potter n'avait pas. Je tiens à toi Hermione, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause d'une erreur, je t'en prie. »  
  
En disant cela, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'était blotti contre lui, comme elle aimait tant le faire. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, et elle non plus ne voulait pas briser leur amitié si fragile, et pourtant si forte à la fois.  
  
Elle se recula légèrement, de manière à le regarder tout en restant dans ses bras, et plongea un instant son regard dans ses yeux bleu gris, où elle aurait aimé s'y noyer tant de fois. Elle le scruta un instant, et doucement approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
Elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser salé par ses larmes, mais d'un baiser qui se voulait plein de gratitude. Elle voulait le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle approfondit son baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Drago et enroula ses bras autours de son cou, lui donnant de petites caresses qui le faisait frissonner à chacune d'elle.  
  
Elle se recula et lui murmura à l'oreille un « ça non plus tu ne le partageras pas avec Harry », puis elle lui déposa un léger et rapide baiser sur les lèvres qu'il ne senti qu'à peine, et parti dans sa chambre.  
  
« C'est pas moi que tu aimes Hermione, lâcha Drago pour la convaincre, à moins qu'il n'essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. »  
  
« Je sais, c'est Harry que j'aime, et dès demain j'irai le voir, mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui veille sur moi, me protège, me rassure quand je fais un cauchemar, et ce malgré les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Harry et ceux qu'éprouvent mes amis pour toi. Tu passe au-dessus pour m'aider, et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. Merci Drago, ajouta t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.  
  
Drago resta un moment interdit, à fixer la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir poussée à retourner vers Potter, et n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment, c'était de pousser cette porte qui les séparait et de l'embrasser. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et que c'était pour cela qu'il faisait ça, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, une fois de plus, Potter gagnait et lui perdait.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione était aller voir Harry, et tout semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Elle recommençait à sourire, comme Drago aimait tant, elle parlait plus, passait du temps avec ses amis et essayait de leur parler, même si c'était encore douloureux, et elle se laisser toucher, caressait par Harry, embrasser, mais se sentait étrange, comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien.  
  
Elle décida d'attendre quelques jours, peut être était-ce du au fait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait remise, qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Elle voulait attendre un peu, mais vérifierait tout ça. A moins qu'elle se sentait étrange car elle avait encore besoin de Drago. Drago. dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait, lui qui l'avait aidée, protégée, aimée, car oui, il l'aimait, elle le savait, et s'en était rendu compte en même temps que lui, quand elle l'avait embrassé. Lui seul lui procurait une certaine sécurité, un confort dont elle avait besoin, et dès qu'elle se sentait seule, elle allait le voir et se blottissait dans ses bras.  
  
Elle pouvait y restait des heures sans se lasser de sa présence, et il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui, à n'importe quelle heure, même la nuit, quand elle entrouvrait sa porte et venait se lover contre lui. Ils ne parlaient même plus, ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard, et quand elle venait le retrouver, il ouvrait son lit et la laissait se blottir contre lui, et elle s'endormait, apaisée par sa présence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle se sentait bien, et c'était tout se qui comptait pour elle.  
  
***  
  
Un matin, alors qu'Hermione avait une fois de plus dormi avec lui, Drago s'était réveillé, mais n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller. On était dimanche matin, et ils pouvaient rester au lit. Il s'aperçut, non sans une certaine satisfaction, qu'Hermione avait entrelacé ses jambes avec les siennes, lui procurant un contact qui le faisait frémir. Son bras, sur lequel elle s'appuyait était replié pour agripper le bras de Drago qui l'enlaçait, tandis que son autre bras reposait sur son torse, sa main effleurant son cou et sa tête enfui au creux de son épaule. Il adorait le souffle chaud d'Hermione contre son cou qui lui procurait une sensation indéfinissable, et pour rien au monde il ne la réveillerait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras pour que plus jamais elle ne s'en aille, et que plus jamais elle ne souffre.  
  
Il la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive, mais se demandait souvent pourquoi elle venait le voir lui, et pas Potter. C'était lui son petit ami, mais pourtant c'était lui qu'elle venait voir dès qu'elle avait peur, dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et c'était encore lui qu'elle venait rejoindre la nuit, pour s'endormir confortablement contre son épaule.  
  
Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il à Hermione, voir si cela ne l'avait pas réveillée, mais non, elle dormait toujours paisiblement.  
  
***  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la porte de sa chambre de s'ouvrir violemment. Il ne savait pas qui était là, ou plutôt si, il le savait très bien, car une seule personne connaissait le mot de passe avec Hermione. Mais les visites de cette personne étaient toujours de mauvaise augure, et quelque chose disait à Drago qui celle-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle.  
  
Après un rapide et sec « debout Drago, je dois te parler ! », les rideaux s'ouvrirent et lorsque la lumière du jour et du soleil fraîchement levé baigna dans la chambre, Drago craignit le pire, surtout avec une Hermione endormie dans cette position plus que compromettant dans ses bras.  
  
Quand son père se retourna, il se figea un instant en apercevant que son fils n'était pas seul, mais le sourire malsain qui était né sur ses lèvres vint mourir quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, réveillée par tout ce bruit et cette horrible voix qu'elle n'entendait plus que dans ses cauchemars.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici Drago ? » lui demanda t-il sèchement, pendant que Drago se redressait rapidement, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire mal à Hermione.  
  
« Il m'avait pourtant semblait avec été très clair, non ? » ajouta t-il, cette fois en fixant Hermione.  
  
Drago voulu répliquer mais quand il aperçut Hermione, il perdit tout ses repères. Elle avait l'air terriblement bouleversée, et sanglotait, répétant sans cesse « non. non.. non. pas ça.. pas lui. non.. non », tout en se reculant le plus possible contre le mur, mais quand elle fut bloquée, elle se mit à trembler et à paniquer comme jamais Drago le l'avait vu.  
  
Il la fixa un instant, le regard inquiet, et quand il lu la peur et la détresse de la jeune fille, il s'approcha d'elle et elle vint se placer derrière lui. Il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et la prit dans ses bras, où elle se précipita, le serrant le plus possible.  
  
Elle était vraiment terrorisée, ce qui effrayait Drago, qui lui répétait de se calmer, que tout allait bien, qu'il était là avec elle, qu'il la protégerait, autant de petits mots qui l'apaisait autrefois mais qui avaient perdu tout leur pouvoir en quelques minutes. Elle ne se calmait pas, et faisant abstraction de son père, il continua ses douces paroles, lui déposant de doux baisers sur le front et lui chuchotant qu'il ne voulait, qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer et souffrir ainsi, sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et croisa le regard méprisant de son père, où il vit une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La fierté ? La satisfaction ? Masi de quoi ? « Je t'en prie Drago, aide-moi, aide-moi, ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas. ». C'est en entendant Hermione le suppliait de ne pas la laisser que Drago comprit. Il comprit ce qui la terrorisait ainsi, qui lui faisait peur, et surtout depuis quand qu'elle avait commencé à paniquer, et depuis quand elle avait changée. Il y a trois mois, quand son père lui avait rendu une de ses visites si amicale dans lesquelles il l'informait des projets de son maître le concernant. Mais Hermione n'était pas là, c'était ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis il se souvint.  
  
Flash :  
  
« Drago, te voilà enfin ! déclara Lucius Malefoy en apercevant son fils sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Je t'ai cherché partout, je t'ai attendu. »  
  
« J'étais à la bibliothèque père. »  
  
« Je sais, j'ai été dans ta chambre et je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai d'ailleurs croisé ta « charmante » colocataire. »   
  
« Granger ? » demanda Drago, satisfait de ne pas l'avoir appeler par son prénom.  
  
« Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas venu te parler de cette Sang de Bourbes, alors voilà.. »  
  
Il lui avait dit qu'il allait avoir 17 ans, et qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre leur maître, ce à quoi Drago ne répondait jamais avec grande enthousiasme. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir mangemort, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'opposerait à son père. Il se rappela également que quelques instants plus tard, il avait remarqué des griffures sur l'avant bras et la joue de son père, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'elles étaient dues à une moldus résistante lors d'une de ses missions, et cela sembla suffire à Drago.  
  
Fin du flash  
  
Drago sembla en lutte contre lui-même, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Ce jour là, dans sa chambre, son père ne l'avait pas trouvé, et à la place il était tombé sur Hermione, seule, sans personne pour l'aider. Ce qu'elle a vécu a dû être horrible, elle avait dû souffrir, pleurer et se débattre, et rien qu'à l'imaginer seule avec son père, et sans défense. Hermione toujours dans ses bras, pleurant et s'agrippant à lui, il la regarda un court instant puis se tourna vers son père, et animé d'une rare colère, de celle qu'il réservait à Harry habituellement, il murmura : « C'est toi. »  
  
A suivre..  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour cette 2nde et avant dernière partie ! j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je recevrai encore tous pleins de review, sinon pas de fin, et vous saurez pas avec qui Hermione reste, ni comment tout se termine ! ET qui sait, p'tetre que Hermione sera tellement triste que son histoire n'intéresse personne qu'elle va se suicider ! mais bon, je pense pas, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour encore tout pleins d'histoires ! Aller, ciao, et REVIEWS, tous les reviews, tout pleins ! ! ! 


	3. la peur enfin vaincue, ou comment l'amou...

Aide-moi !  
  
Titre : Aides-moi ! Auteur : Moi Virginie286@aol.com Genre : je sais pas trop, romance bien sûr, en fait surtout au début et à la fin, mais le reste je sais pas Disclamer :personne n'est à moi, quoique je ne dirai pas non si Tom ou Daniel passaient à la maison un de ses 4, mais bon, je m'égare là. Ils ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Miss J.K Rowling, qui serait un ange si elle s'activait un peu à nous écrire ses livres ! Enfin voilà, j'arrête là mon p'tit monologue et je vous laisse lire !  
  
Merci : Je voudrais remercier toutes les gentilles filles qui m'ont écris, merci beaucoup ! Comme j'ai pas d'adresse, je peux pas vous répondre mais merci bcp bcp bcp ! Par contre, je voudrai m'excuser car c'est la 1ière fic que je met sur ce site, et je savais pas que je refusais les reviews anonymes, mais je vais y remédier !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Link : merci bcp, et pour ton review et pr ton conseil, car je savais pas que je refusais les reviews anonymes ! la suite, la voilà, la fin aussi, et j'espère que ca ta plus !  
  
Youte : je sais que je parle pas de Ron ni des profs, mais c'est fait exprès, je voulais pas écrire une histoire qui parlait de leur année, y'en a d'autre qui le font mieux que moi ! et je voulais la centrée sur ce qui était arrivé a Hermione et sa relation avec Drago. Voilà, mais merci pour ton mails, j'adore.  
  
Racatte : c'est vrai qu'un Malefoy va passer un sale 1/4h, mais apparemment pas si « sale » que ça, car j'ai reçu pleins de mail me disant que j'étais trop gentille avec lui, mais bon, je voulais pas non plus le faire baigner ds son sang, ni le démembrer, mais tu verra par toi-même ! Voici donc le 3ième et malheureusement dernier chapitre, mais je suis en train de réfléchi à une suite, mais ca dépendra si ça intéresse ou pas. Aussi, je pense que tu va être un peu déçu car on voit pas Harry et Drago du même côté, mais je pense que c'est sous-entendu, quoique je suis pas sûr que Harry soit content d'être fait planté pour son pire ennemie ! En tout cas, merci bcp, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! ET j'adore faire rager, mais la, t'aura pas besoin d'aller voir parce que c'est la fin, désolée !  
  
Loline : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire et de pas avoir fait attendre trop ! Merci de ton mail, je suis contente de voir ya quand même des courageuses pour écrire, merci bcp ! C'est al 3ième et dernière partie car je fais jamais de fic de plus de 2 ou 3 chap, alors bonne lecture !  
  
Mimi-la-pro :la voilà la suite, je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, juste une chtite journée ! mais j'allais pas faire attendre plus lgtps sachant qu'elle attendait bien sagement dans mon ordi depuis le début ! en tout cas, merci de ton mail, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise !  
  
Annab : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
sur ce, Voilà la suite, et bonne lecture !  
  
***  
  
Rappel. Drago sembla en lutte contre lui-même, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Ce jour là, dans sa chambre, son père ne l'avait pas trouvé, et à la place il était tombé sur Hermione, seule, sans personne pour l'aider. Ce qu'elle a vécu a dû être horrible, elle avait dû souffrir, pleurer et se débattre, et rien qu'à l'imaginer seule avec son père, et sans défense. Hermione toujours dans ses bras, pleurant et s'agrippant à lui, il la regarda un court instant puis se tourna vers son père, et animé d'une rare colère, de celle qu'il réservait à Harry habituellement, il lança : C'est toi.  
  
Chapitre 3   
« vaincre sa peur, ou comment l'amour triomphe de tout. »  
  
« Moi quoi ? » demanda son père, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.  
  
« C'est toi qui lui a fait ça, qui l'a mise dans cet état ! Et maintenant, tu admire ton ?uvre ! C'est toi qui as osé la toucher ! Mais comment as tu pu ? » demanda Drago, la voix tremblante, mais Hermione n'aurait pu dire si elle était due à sa colère ou aux larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
  
Drago, toujours face à son père, s'était rapproché de lui et commençait à le frapper au torse, mais son élan de courage et de colère fut stoppé par son père qui, bien plus fort que lui, lui attrapa les poignets, et les serra tellement fort que Drago dû serrer les poings pour ne pas crier.  
  
Il releva la tête. Il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir pleurer et de le laisser gagner, une fois de plus. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais. Il le regarda dans les yeux, de son regard devenu gris noir, ayant perdu tout son éclat et sa brillance, et son père lui siffla :  
  
« Tais toi Drago ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ! »  
  
« Si ! C'est toi qui a violé Hermione ! Mais comment as tu pu ? Tu es un monstre ! » articula calmement Drago, ses poignets le faisant toujours horriblement souffrir.  
  
« Ca suffit Drago, tu va trop loin »  
  
« Non ! non je ne vais pas trop loin ! rétorqua t-il en se libérant de l'emprise de son père, et en se massant les poignets, devenus d'un rouge écarlate.  
  
C'est toi qui n'aurait jamais dû la toucher ! J'ai passé des semaines à la calmer, à la rassurer, à lui dire que tout allait bien alors que je savais que c'était faux ! Je savais qu'elle allait souffrir, avoir peur, qu'elle n'aurait plus confiance en personne, que ça ne passerait pas comme par magie, mais le temps aide dit-on !  
  
J'ai passé des semaines à travailler avec elle, à lui réapprendre à avoir confiance en elle, à aimer, à regagner l'estime pour elle qu'elle avait abandonnée ce soir là en même temps que son insouciante de jeune fille. Elle a perdu sa joie de vivre, tu l'as fait grandir trop vite, trop mal. Elle avait honte d'elle, et de son corps qu'elle mutilait, s'en voulait alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle subissait, et c'est elle qui s'en voulait ! ! Et j'ai passé des semaines à gagner sa confiance ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était si méfiante ! A cause de toi ! Comment aurait-elle pu me faire confiance, sachant ce que tu lui avais fait ?  
  
Et puis maintenant tu débarques, au moment où tout allait mieux, et tu fou tout en l'air ! Regarde dans l'état où tu la mise ! Comment peux-tu encore la regarder dans les yeux avec ce regard satisfait ? Tu peux être fier de ton ?uvre ! Mais crois-moi, tu va le regretter ! Je me suis fait la promesse de la venger, que celui qui lui avait fait ça allait payer, et tu va regretter d'avoir osé poser ta main sur elle !  
  
Drago avait tenu son discours debout, après avoir laissé Hermione seule sur le lit, l'avait délicatement posée sur le lit et s'était levé, faisant face à son père, et pour la première fois, il n'hésiterait pas à l'affronter. Il ressentait encore la douleur de la force de son père, mais ne se laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois. Il devait se battre pour quelqu'un cette fois, il n'était plus seul. Il le regarda de nouveau, et continua :  
  
« Tu sais quoi, tu me dégoûte ! Toi et tes petits amis larbins d'un pseudo puissant mage noir, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! Jamais je ne vous rejoindrait, parce que c'est bien pour ça que tu étais venu, non ? Eh bien tu peux repartir, et m'oublier, car jamais je ne te suivrais ! »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on va voir Drago ! »  
  
Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répliquer, il lui jeta un endoloris qui plia Drago sous l'effet de la douleur, mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de crier.  
  
« Non ! S'était écriée Hermione. Arrêtez ! »  
  
Elle se jeta sur lui, sentant une vague de colère la submerger, et oubliant la crainte qu'il faisait naître en elle, le frappa de toutes ses forces, mais il la repoussa violemment au pied du lit, prés du corps de Drago, qui se tordait toujours de douleur, et secoué de violents spasmes. Elle le prie dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, le rapprochant plus près d'elle pour que la douleur soit moins intense, et ne cessant de supplier son père d'arrêter, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
Une étrange sensation de déjà vu la fit frémir, mais elle refoula ses angoisses, comme le lui avait appris Drago, en pensant à quelques choses de joyeux, ou en l'imaginant ne mesurant que 50cm, et sans aucun vêtement. Comment avoir peur d'une chose aussi petite, nue qui plus est ? Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de tout les fou rire qui l'avait prise, car à chaque fois, ses pensées dérivaient sur un Drago nu, de 50 cm, qui perdait toute sa crédibilité de suffisant et méprisant serpentard.  
  
Seulement là, la situation était différente, et elle savait que s'il continuait, il allait le tuer, il le savait, Hermione le savait, et Drago le savait, si Hermione se fiait à la peur qu'elle lisait dans le regard de drago.  
  
Soudain, elle aperçut la baguette de Drago posée sur son bureau, et d'un geste assuré, elle s'en saisis et la pointa sur son ennemi, tout en prononçant les deux mots qu'elle avait si souvent rêver de prononcer en sa présence :  
  
« Avada Kedrava ! » s'écria t-elle, la voix pleine d'une étrange assurance, mêlé de ranc?ur, de dégoût, et surtout de colère de voir Drago ainsi, et elle si impuissante, alors qu'il avait tant fait pour elle ces derniers mois.  
  
Un jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette et se dirigea vers l'homme, qui surprit, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et tomba lourdement au sol.  
  
Le corps transit de Drago cessa de convulser. Hermione laissa tomber la baguette au sol et se précipita auprès de lui, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Elle le prie dans ses bras tremblant, et d'une voix sanglotante qui avait perdu toute son assurance, elle lui murmurait de se réveiller, de ne pas la laisser, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de ses bras pour la protéger, de ses mots pour la consoler, de ses caresses pour la rassurer, et tout doucement Drago commença à remuer.  
  
Quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée, et sécha ses larmes, posant sa tête sur son épaule et son visage effleurant le sien.  
  
« C'est fini. tout est fini maintenant, je suis là.. » lui murmura t-elle, inversant les rôles pour une fois.  
  
« Est ce qu'il est.. »  
  
« Mort ? acheva Hermione. Je suis désolée, se remit t-elle à pleurer, il allait te tuer, je ne voulait pas, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Et j'ai eu si peur. je ne pouvais rien faire, je le suppliait d'arrêter, je pleurais, mais il continuait, il ne voulait pas arrêter, il ne m'écoutait pas.. »  
  
Drago la supplia de se calmer, lui disant, en croyant ce qu'il disait cette fois, que tout était fini, que tout irait mieux, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle parle de ce qu'il venait de se passer ou de ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Il se leva, la pris dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le lit, mais à peine s'était-il éloigné qu'elle l'attira à elle, se blottissant un nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, allongé à côté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'elle s'endormait, épuisée.  
  
Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers temps, et ne s'empêchait de s'en vouloir. Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais si cette fois là il n'avait pas été à la bibliothèque, ou seulement une heure plus tard, son père l'aurait trouvé lui, et pas Hermione.  
  
Ou s'il s'était dépêché. tout revenait à lui à chaque fois, au fait qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout ça. Il ne se serait probablement pas rapprocher d'Hermione, mais il aurait préféré prendre ce risque plutôt que de la voir dans cet état. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front et s'endormit à son tour.  
  
***  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Drago se réveilla, encore tout endoloris, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû au sort qu'il avait reçu, ou au corps d'Hermione contre, ou plutôt sur lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il souria de cette étrange posture et s'aperçut qu'Hermione le fixait étrangement, comme si elle souhaitait retenir chaque détail de son visage, pour ne pas l'oublier.  
  
« Il y a une chose que je voudrais vérifier. » murmura Hermione.  
  
« Et quoi donc ? »  
  
« Ca. » murmura t-elle en l'embrassant, d'abord d'un doux baiser, simple, qui se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus intense.  
  
Hermione, tout en l'embrassant, posa ses petites mains fragiles sur les joues de Drago, le caressant tout doucement.  
  
« Hermione. » se reprit Drago, arrêtes, ajouta t-il.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui y'a ? » demanda t-elle, confuse.  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'embrasse ? lui demanda t-il doucement. Non, ne répond pas. Tu m'embrasse car tu as peur, dès que tu es mise en danger, tu veux qu'on te rassure, qu'on te protège, mais c'est fini maintenant, tu n'a plus à être effrayée, ou à te rassurer, je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Tu devrais plutôt profiter de la vie maintenant, et rejoindre Potter avant qu'il se s'inquiète de ne pas te voir a 11h30, et qu'il ne débarque te trouvant dans cette position ambiguë, dans mon lit qui plus est ».  
  
« Je suis désolée » déclara Hermione, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
  
« Maintenant que tu as repris confiance en toi, que tu n'a plus peur et que tu t'es réconciliée avec lui, il te reste une étape à franchir, une dernière étape avant d'être complètement « guérie », si je puis dire. N'oublie pas, quand on tombe de vélo, il faut tout de suite remonter, sinon la peur restera la et plus jamais tu n'oseras remonter sur un vélo, ajouta t-il, espérant qu'elle comprenait l'allusion, et apparemment oui, car elle acquiesça, lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue cette fois, et s'en alla, après un dernier « merci ».  
  
Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Drago retomba sur son lit, ses mains sur son visage, regrettant de l'avoir laisser partir, encore une fois. Ces temps ci, il trouvait qu'il regrettait un peu trop souvent, et à chaque fois il se maudissait d'écouter sa conscience plutôt que son c?ur.  
  
Ainsi, Hermione était repartie le retrouver. Elle allait mieux, n'avait plus peur, et recommençait à vivre comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge.  
  
Il avait réussi ce qu'il avait entreprit, et avait aidé Hermione, lui avait redonné goût à la vie, et l'avait vengée. Enfin. en théorie puisque que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé, et qui avait tué celui qui lui avait fait ça.  
  
En y repensant, Drago jeta un dernier regard à son père, regard exprimant tout son mépris pour lui, sa ranc?ur et sa honte d'être son fils. Son père était mort, et au lieu d'être triste, il semblait plutôt soulagé, apaisé d'un poids bien trop lourd à porter. Il sorti et ferma la porte, laissant là le corps sans vie de l'homme qui fut jadis son père. Il préviendrait Dumbledore, et il s'occuperait de lui, plus tard. bien plus tard.  
  
***  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Drago put constater qu'Hermione allait vraiment mieux, et s'était réconciliée avec Potter, car il les voyait toujours ensemble. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, Hermione s'arrêtait pour lui parler, se moquant du regard désapprobateur de ses amis ou de ceux de Drago, et quand elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle se contentait de lui accorder son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle lui réservait, une chose de plus qu'il ne partagerait pas avec Harry.  
  
Mais il ne la voyait que de moins en moins, le soir surtout, et ne venait le retrouver de moins en moins. Elle avait dû trouver ailleurs le réconfort qu'elle avait besoin, ce qui rendait nostalgique Drago. Mais il le pouvait que s'en réjouir, car ça signifiait qu'elle était guérie, et qu'elle n'en souffrait plus. C'était à son tour de souffrir, souffrir de son absence, sauf que lui, personne n'était là pour le consoler.  
  
***  
  
Un soir où il était couché, étendu sur son lit, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement. Sans doute Hermione qui rentrait d'une de ses soirées passées avec ses amis, soirées durant lesquelles il se retrouvait seul, ayant laissé tomber les siens depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec eux. Il n'avait jamais rien eu en commun avec eux, si ce n'est des parents mangemorts, et ça, il n'en était pas très fier.  
  
Il entendit trois petits coups à sa porte, ce qui le surpris car Hermione en connaissait pourtant le mot de passe. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir une Hermione étrange, confuse, qui n'osait pas entrer, mais avec une étrange lueur dans le regard que Drago trouvait très sexy, et qui n'allait pas du tout avec cette mine de petite fille à qui on aurait refusé un cookie.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi n'es tu pas entrée directement ? »  
  
« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je connais le mot de passe que je peux entrer dans ta chambre comme dans un moulin. Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu fais dans la mienne ? » ajouta t-elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.  
  
« Tu m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? »  
  
« J'y étais, j'étais avec Harry, mais. »  
  
« . mais ? »  
  
« . J'ai pas pu » lâcha Hermione, si bas que Drago dû réfléchir pour savoir s'il avait bien entendu.  
  
« C'est pas grave Miss » comprenant ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire. Il l'approcha de lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, et continua : C'est pas grave, on a peut être voulu aller trop vite, ça prendra un peu plus de temps, c'est tout.  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas. »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas quoi ? »  
  
« Si j'ai pas pu, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas prête, c'est parce que je ne ressentais rien. Rien pour Harry en tout cas, ajouta t-elle en se rapprochant de Drago, et en faisant glisser ses doigts contre sa joue. J'ai passé des semaines à travailler avec toi, à reprendre confiance en moi, chaque épreuve je les ai traversées avec toi, tu m'as aidée pendant tout ce temps, sans jamais rien me demandé, et j'ai compris pourquoi seulement il y a quelques jours. Et si je t'ai embrassé dimanche dernier, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Je voulais vérifier que j'étais bien tombée amoureuse de toi, ajouta t-elle dans un murmure à peine inaudible, en le regardant dans les yeux. Quand je suis retournée vers Harry, je me sentais bien avec lui, mais j'avais changé. Je ne ressentais plus rien, mais je croyais que c'était à cause de moi, de ce que j'avais vécu, et donc que ça allait passer. Mais ce n'est pas passé, et quand je t'ai embrassé ce matin là, c'était pour voir si ce que je pensais était vrai. Je me suis senti vivante, heureuse et en sécurité, même si je ne craignais plus rien, j'étais heureuse et je me sentais si bien, comme si cette horrible année ne s'était jamais passée, j'avais tous ses sentiments en moi, dont j'ignorais la nature. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement de gratitude, d'une forte amitié, mais je sais que c'est faux. Ce que je ressent pour toi est bien plus fort que ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre. J'ai aimé Harry, depuis ma première année, il a été le seul à s'occuper de moi, à me protéger, me défendre, mais j'ai changé, cette année m'a fait changer. Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que ce n'est pas juste de la gratitude que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus fort. ajouta t-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser. Elle se recula au bout d'un moment, puis ajouta : Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer Drago, c'est que cette étape, je n'ai envie de la franchir qu'avec toi. toi, et personne d'autre. Elle l'embrassa de nouveaux, d'un baiser où elle lui transmettait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, baiser auquel il répondit, avec satisfaction, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, mais se recula.  
  
« Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer Drago, c'est que je suis réellement amoureuse de toi. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas Hermione. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Je t'en pris Drago, je t'aime, n'en doute pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'as dit un jour que l'amour était plus fort que tout, plus fort que la souffrance, plus fort que la peine et la douleur. Je veux remonter à cheval, mais pas sans toi. Je me souviens t'avoir entendit me dire un jour que jamais tu ne me ferais souffrir, jamais tu me blesserais. Tu veux vraiment manquer à tes promesses ? »  
  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! déclara t-il doucement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Comment veux-tu faire l'amour avec moi après ce que mon père t'a fait ? Nous avons le même sang qui coulent dans nos veines, la même famille, le même nom. je lui ressemble tellement. Je ne veux pas faire renaître en toi des souvenirs que tu as eu tant de mal à refouler. je ne veux pas être celui qui te fera revivre tout ça. Ce cap, tu dois le franchir, mais sans moi Hermione, je suis désolé. ajouta t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Hermione acquiesça doucement, mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à retirer chaque bouton de sa chemise qu'il avait enfilée quand elle était arrivé, sans lui jetait un seul regard, de peur qu'il ne la repousse de nouveau.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? parvint-il à lui demander, malgré la chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui.  
  
« Je te prouve que tu as tort, que c'est toi que j'aime. toi dont j'ai besoin. toi dont j'ai envie. » répondit-elle sensuellement, en terminant ce qu'elle avait commencé.  
  
Quand elle eut défait tout les boutons, elle fit doucement glisser la chemise jusqu'au sol, et se pencha délicatement pour lui déposer un tendre et brûlant baiser puis, très sensuellement, elle lui embrassa le cou, le creux de l'épaule, puis descendit parsemer de légers baisers le long de son torse, pendant que Drago luttait toujours entre sa conscience et son c?ur, mais quand elle revint vers ses lèvres, d'un doux et chaste baiser, c'est son c?ur qui pour une fois sortit vainqueur de ce combat et il sentit Hermione tremblait lorsqu'il répondit à ses baisers. Elle tremblait, non pas de peur cette fois, mais de désir.  
  
Il pris son visage entre ses mains et approfondit son baiser, pendant qu'Hermione mordillait ses lèvres, douces et sucrées, rougies par ses baisers et gonflées par l'envie insatiable qu'il avait de l'embrasser, d'en avoir toujours plus.  
  
« Tu ne me fera pas mal. » lui avait-elle murmuré entre deux baisers, et Drago prit la décision de la laisser faire, de céder. Il ne la brusquerait pas, il irait à son rythme, et jamais il ne ferait plus attention à personne qu'il ne le faisait pour elle à ce moment là. Elle seule comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne comptait plus que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
Il la regarda un instant, cherchant une éventuelle trace de réticence, mais il ne vit que du désir, ses yeux brillant comme il ne les avait jamais vu briller, et un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Jusque là en tout cas, car quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre allait être magique.  
  
Il la prie délicatement dans ses bras, et passant un bras derrière ses genoux, il la souleva et la déposa sur son lit, où il la rejoignit aussitôt. Il la regarda, n'osant pas lui retirer lui-même ses vêtements, et comme si elle comprenait ce qui le tourmentait, elle lui pris les mains et les guida jusqu'à son chemisier, lui faisant retirer chaque bouton comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui. Il embrassa sa peau nue et acheva de la déshabiller, lui déposant de doux baisers à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il la faisait languir, il le savait et s'en réjouissait, mais il avait décidé de prendre son temps, de lui faire vivre un moment magique, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, et qui lui ferait oublier tout ses moments d'angoisse.  
  
Il voulait qu'elle connaisse un moment de pur bonheur, de joie indéfinissable et qu'elle sache à quel point il tenait à elle, jusqu'où qu'il pouvait aller pour elle, jusqu'à oublier sa propre douleur, le désir qui lui brûlait le bas du ventre et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de refouler, mais cette douleur lui était égale. Rien ne remplacerait la satisfaction qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille, pas même la sienne.  
  
Il ne cessait de lui donnait de douces caresses, sur le visage, le ventre, la poitrine, légères comme une plume, ce qui la chatouillait plutôt qu'autre autre, mais elle aimait ça, il la sentait frémir sous chacune d'elle, et quand elle comprit qu'il ne ferait rien pour la brusquer, elle pris l'initiative d'achever de le déshabiller et de l'inviter à aller plus loin. Il la remercia intérieurement et avec un long baiser passionné, il entra en elle. Il la sentit se contracter l'espace d'une seconde, et hésita à tout arrêter là, mais elle se détendit aussitôt, et enroula ses jambes autours de ses hanches, se rapprochant plus près de lui. Elle ne cessait de l'embrasser, jouant avec ses lèvres, sa langues, et ses mains se baladant le long de son dos, légères tel un souffle chaud, ce qui faisait frémir Drago, et sourire Hermione. Elle aimait lui procurer les mêmes sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, et su à cet instant qu'elle était guérie, qu'elle se sentait renaître, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long cauchemar, d'un sommeil égal à celui de la belle au bois dormant, et son prince venait la délivrer de ce sommeil, de ce tourment dans lequel le méchant sorcier (sans mauvais jeu de mot !) l'avait plongée.  
  
Elle était libre et heureuse, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de son prince, qu'elle aimait tendrement, et avec qui elle allait vivre, et elle su qu'ils vivraient heureux, car ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants.  
  
* Fin *  
  
Alors, elle vous a plu mon histoire ? j'espère, en tout cas, et j'attends vos avis ! j'me fiche de savoir si vous en avais envie ou pas ou ke vous n'ayez pas le temps, car si vous l'avez prie pour lire ma fic, vous aurez bien encore 2 petites minutes à me consacrer ! Non ? Même pas 1 ? pff, vous êtes pas courageux ! en tout cas, même si vous me le dîtes pas, j'espère que ca vous a plu, et pis si oui, alors je vous conseil d'aller voir « comment se faire larguer en 10 leçons ». Ca n'a rien a voir avec ma fic, mais c'est un chtite comédie toute mignonne et trop drôle ! Alors si vous avez 1h30 à tuer et à passer un bon moment, n'hésitez pas.  
  
Et que ma fic soit fini, faut pas que ce soit une raison pour ne pas envoyer de review, ok ? c'est toujours agréables! Salut 


End file.
